Przyszlosc narodu
by marta madzia
Summary: Wystawa sprzętu rolniczego w stolicy NRD staje się nie o końca przypadkowym miejscem spotkania rodzinnego i jak to na spotkaniach bywa jest czas na wspomnienia, i czas na podłożenie komuś świni...


Przyszłość narodu

Coś od rana było nie tak. Są takie dni, gdy budząc się rano w łóżku po prostu się wie, że wszystko, co wydarzy się po wyjściu spod kołdry będzie tylko gorsze i gorsze. Nie było w tym nic pewnego. Żadnego przeświadczenia, że spieprzy się to lub tamto. Nie. Po prostu dużo różnych rzeczy nie będzie wychodziło, doprowadzając człowieka na skraj załamania. Tego ranka Gilbert obudził się właśnie z tą świadomością i w odruchu obronnym zakopał się głębiej w pościeli. Uważał, że ostatnimi czasy ma generalnie pecha i różne nadliczbowe różnostki naprawdę nie są mu potrzebne. Tymczasem pośród myśli różnorakich, jakie mu się w zaspanej głowie przesuwały, pojawiła się też ta najmniej przyjemna. Ta o super ważnej wystawie, o której jego przełożeni poinformowali go wczoraj, bo czemuż by nie? Przecież on jest ludem, a lud jest gotów dla dobra ogółu na wszelkie poświęcenia, co nie? Nie – tak przynajmniej uważał Gilbert. Zdecydowanie nie. On był narodem pruskim, a nie ludem, nie masą ludową, gdzie robotnik z Berlina i robotnik spod Jekaterynburga byli przedstawicielami tego samego – klasy robotniczej! Cała ta ludowość wszystkiego była nie do przyjęcia z jego punktu widzenia. Zalatywała wręcz jakimiś zapędami samobójczymi.  
>Gdzieś, kiedyś na jakimś przypadkowym spotkaniu po pewnej imprezie sportowej ta peerelowska wesz stwierdziła, że jeszcze trochę i ich samych skasują, jako byty nienaukowe i niezgodne z ideologią. Wesz została zgromiona spojrzeniami i zamknęła jadaczkę skupiając się na piciu piwa, a nie gadaniu bzdur… które teraz, w ten byle jaki poranek, wydawały się cholernie sensowne. Ciągle tylko słyszał o klasie robotniczej, ludzie robotniczym i chwilami zastanawiał się czy gdzieś tam w Rosji, w jakiejś fabryce nieróżniącej się od innych w bloku, nie siedzi sobie gówniarz o różowiutkich policzkach i wyłupiastych szklanych oczkach, i nie czeka aż szlag trafi naród pruski, czeski, polski, węgierski czy tadżycki. Cierpliwe pucułowate gówniarzątko wyczekuje, aż oni pójdą do piachu, a wtedy wystąpi ono – naród robotniczy. Prychnął i wszedł pod zimny prysznic. Lodowata woda tylko w niewielkim stopniu wcisnęła jego myśli na właściwe im miejsca. Zamiast pucułowatego gówniarzątka, uosabiającego naród robotniczy, z zakamarków pamięci wypłynął mu obraz innego dzieciaka. Mniej krwiożerczego na pierwszy rzut oka.<br>- O co nie trudno – stwierdził. – Wszystko, co od Iwana jest tak wypaczone i krwiożercze, że bardziej się nie da. Wszystko, co na wschód od Odry jest spaczone – uogólnił i zadowolony z siebie ubrał się względnie odświętnie. Wystawa była poświecona rolnictwu. Z całym szacunkiem dla rolników, dzięki którym mógł zjeść na śniadanie talerz kanapek, nie rozumiał, czemu wystawa traktorów jest czymś tak ważnym, aby go na to wzywano. I to nie sugerowano, aby się pojawił, ale wysyłano w tym celu kuriera z oficjalnym pismem. Musiał nawet pokwitować odbiór, więc nie było zmiłuj. Żeby on się jeszcze na tym rolnictwie znał. Nie odróżniał kombajnu od traktora. No może tyle odróżniał, ale chodziło o ideę. Przejrzał się w lustrze i uśmiechnął zadowolony. Przynajmniej w kwestii prezencji niczego nie będą mogli mu zarzucić. Buty wyglansował, że się świeciły jak psu jaja, ubranie miał idealnie wyprasowane i oczywiście pasowało na niego bez zarzutu. Wyglądał fenomenalnie – co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Gorzej prezentowało się jego auto. Mył je niedawno, ale potem padało, lało, kropiło i znowu lało. Przestało ostatniego wieczora i już na szorowanie nie było czasu. - Jadą tam traktory oglądać, a nie auta na parkingu – mruknął i zapakował się do Trabanta. Dwusuw zaklekotał na powitanie i ruszył w miasto.

Od progu – kolorowego transparentu rozwieszonego pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi tyczkami – okazało się, że potrzebny jest tu jak ślepemu gazeta. Figura do uśmiechania się i pokazywania, że jest. Dostał program całej imprezy, kilka wytycznych wyrzuconych w pośpiechu przez podoficera, który przedstawił się tak szybko, że poza rangą Gilbert nie zrozumiał ani słowa, a w dodatku facet był ubrany po cywilnemu. Uśmiechać się, chwalić rozwój rolnictwa w Niemieckiej Republice Demokratycznej, chwalić wymianę technologiczną z bratnim Związkiem Radzieckim (nie miał pojęcia czy takowa w ogóle istnieje, ale najwyraźniej uznano, że nikt nie będzie tego kwestionował i wypytywał Gilberta o szczegóły, więc i jemu ich nie zdradzono), zapoznać się ze statystykami produkcji rolnej (tu wciśnięto mu w dłoń kawałek maszynopisu), wszystkich dziennikarzy odsyłać na koniec do biura prasowego wystawy w budynku głównym pokój 43A drugie piętro, odpowiedzialny Walter Fürst, miłego dnia, coś tam, coś tam, coś tam… I tyle go Gilbert widział. Wcisnął maszynopis do kieszeni i wszedł na plac. Na co dzień była to część małego lotniska i pewnie gdyby dalej padał deszcz, to cały ten wypucowany sprzęt stałby w hangarze, a samoloty mokłoby w najlepsze. Gilbert spojrzał na niebo i z żalem stwierdził bardzo małą ilość chmur. Nadzieja na czmychnięcie z powodu deszczu rozpłynęła się jak kamfora. - Piękna maszyna – z przejęciem odezwał się ktoś koło niego. – A co za moc, widział pan? Gilbert spojrzał na mężczyznę, który według jego wrażenia po prostu wyrósł z płyty lotniska niczym dorodny kłos. Zresztą tak właśnie wyglądał. Na patyczkowatych nóżkach trzymał się ukryty w nieco za dużej marynarce tors. Oba elementy ubrania miały kolor beżopodobny. Całość wieńczyła blond fryzura nieco zmaltretowana przez wiatr. Delikwent błyszczącymi oczyma wpatrywał się w kartkę ze specyfikacją traktora. Gilbert nie podzielał jego zachwytu. - Jakbyśmy mieli z chłopakami taki u siebie, to by się działo – ekscytował się. – Może kiedyś. Widział pan już Mähdreschersa?  
>- Nie – odparł z nadzieją, że zbożopodobny się od niego odczepi.<br>- O to może pójdziemy razem. Czytaliśmy z chłopakami o tych, które mają tu wystawiać i się doczekać nie mogłem.  
>Nim Gilbert zdążył odpowiedzieć został pociągnięty w stronę przeciwległego końca placu. Rozejrzał się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek, choć trochę znajomego lub wyglądającego na mniej zafascynowanego zgrabiarkami, żniwiarkami, pługami i całą resztą. Jak na złość nikogo takiego nie było w zasięgu wzroku.<br>- Piękny – zachwycił się zbożopodobny. – Prawda?  
>- Yhym – mruknął Gilbert nawet na rzecz nie spojrzawszy. Nagle na jego twarz wypłynął uśmiech. – Przepraszam, ale mam tu umówione spotkanie i właśnie zobaczyłem, że moi znajomi już tu są – powiedział szybko i nieco oschle, poczym lawirując pomiędzy arcydziełami sztuki rolniczej oddalił się w stronę hangaru. Omal nie wpadł na jakiegoś bardzo zaaferowanego jegomościa. Kilka metrów dalej niewiele brakowało, aby potknął się o bardzo wystającą część maszyny, która nie miał pojęcia, czym była, ale w czasach swych zakonnych uznałby ją za bardzo intrygujące narządzie tortur. Na finiszu jeszcze zaczepił go jakiś bardzo uprzejmy pan z pytaniem, czy mógłby mu Gilbert powiedzieć gdzie znajdzie to a to, bo on swoją mapkę zgubił? Beilschmidt szybko wcisnął mu własną i odbił na lewo od głównych terenów wystawowych. Ściany hangaru dopadł już zdeczka wkurzony. Między brwiami pojawiły mu się pionowe zmarszczki, usta miał zaciśnięte w cienka linię, a dłonie w pięści. - Kogo moje oczy widzą, Albrecht powiedz mi, że mam omamy. Proszę. Skłam, jeśli musisz – odezwał się jeden z dwójki mężczyzn, którzy dbali chyba o to, aby ściana nie runęła. Mówił dostatecznie głośno, aby go Gilbert usłyszał, ale dostatecznie cicho zarazem, aby można było mieć wątpliwości, czy chciał być usłyszanym.<br>- Zamknij się Wärzner – mruknął nim się drugi z podpierających ścianę odezwał. – Co was tu przywiało?  
>- Ja tu mieszkam niedaleko – zauważył nieco flegmatycznie Brandenburgia. – Tak, jakby ci to umknęło.<br>- Ty to wiem, jego miałem na myśli. Wärzner rozejrzał się w około poczym uśmiechnął powątpiewająco.  
>- No to jestem jeden, w co najmniej dwóch osobach.<br>Jentsch przewrócił oczami, co miało wyrazić jego opinię o tym, ale pozostało niezauważone. - Dobrze, co ty tu robisz, Hans? Domyślność na poziomie zerowym – prychnął Gilbert.  
>- Stoję.<br>Nawet pięć minut nie minęło, a Gilbert już miał ochotę kopnąć Johanna w piszczel, ot tak na dobry początek. Wärzner wykazał jednak odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego i znajomości pruskiej natury, bo nim doszło do rękoczynów dodał szersze wyjaśnienie.  
>- Dostałem dwa tygodnie temu bardzo oficjalne, ostemplowane jak stąd do Baden-Baden, pismo, że mam się stawić tutaj. No to przyjechałem. Mam wrażenie, że mamy tu robić za sztuczny tłum czy coś takiego. Dojechałem, jak akurat ten transparent przy wejściu wieszali i niewiele udało mi się dowiedzieć a ogólnym zamieszaniu. Za to gdzieś tu Georga widziałem, więc Erich też pewnie jest. Jak reszta to nie wiem. Nie widziałem. Albrecht?<br>Jentsch pokręcił głową na znak, że też nie widział. - Mógł mnie ktoś uprzedzić – mruknął Gilbert.  
>- Tak Gilbercie, też się cieszymy, że cię widzimy. Jak tam twój Trabi, dalej piszczy z rana, bo tak cię nie kocha i wolałby wrócić na południe, do domu?<br>- Co? Nie. Pasek był zjechany. Nie było, co ratować. Nowy założyłem i już nie budzę z rana połowy okolicy.  
>- Raz został zbombardowany – Albrecht wtrącił od niechcenia.<br>- Ciachaj – warknął Gilbert i spiorunował go wzrokiem. Problem leżał w tym, że Brandenburgia był całkowicie na takie spojrzenia odporny. Nieważne czy parzył Prusy, Rosja, Saksonia, czy ktokolwiek inny. Po Albrechcie spływało to jak po kaczce. - Jakimś warzywem, ale nie pamiętam, czym.  
>- Nie wgniotło ci niczego? – zaciekawił się Johann i to bez cienia złośliwości w głosie.<br>- Nie. Było dostatecznie zepsute – mruknął Gilbert. – A zaśmie…  
>Nie dokończył zdania, bo Johann i tak się już śmiał, więc nie było sensu.<br>Tymczasem słoneczko wzniosło się wyżej, wietrzyk rozwiał ostatnie chmury i pogoda zrobiła się nieprzyzwoicie letnia jak na jesień. Beton placu i ścian hangaru najpierw rozgrzał się do temperatur miłego ciepełka, poczym je przekroczył i zrobiło się niesympatycznie. Johann przeszukał kieszenie na okoliczność posiadania gumki do włosów, poczym skonstatował, że albo zostawił ją w aucie, albo w Dreźnie. Gilbert uznał to za kwintesencję saskiej organizacji, a Albrecht po prostu zostawił ich i wszedł do hangaru, w którym jeszcze dało się siedzieć. Nawet było na czym. Porzucone za jednym z samolotów krzesełka zapraszały. - Zawracanie głowy z tą wystawą. - Ale można powspominać.  
>Gilbert spojrzał na Johanna jak na kompletnego idiotę, czyli w sumie dość adekwatnie, jeśli ktoś pytałby go o zdanie. - No różne wspomnienia wracają. Właśnie opowiadałem o jednym Albrechtowi. - Ja tam nie chce wiedzieć, z czym się tobie to kojarzy – mruknął i niemal od razu chciał cofnąć te słowa. Coś w świdrującym go spojrzeniu zmrużonych, niebieskich oczu Johanna mówiło mu, że oj bardzo chce wiedzieć i może nawet coś dodać. Skomentować… - Co ci się pokojarzyło?<br>- Spadochrony, Jugosławia…  
>Gilbert wciągnął głośno powietrze. - Podziwu godna celność – odezwał się Albrecht. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli się skacze we dwóch na jednym spadochronie. Jakbyście w siano nie trafili, to lądowanie mogłoby być dość bolesne. Nie spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Jentscha tylko, dlatego, że nie chciał ujawniać się z tym, że jemu takie wyjaśnienie jakoś nigdy w głowie nie zaświtało. A powinno było. W duchu faktycznie miał ochotę mu podziękować. Johann odchylił się na krześle i w zamyśleniu zaczął się kiwać na jego tylnich nogach. Złośliwość podpowiadała Gilbertowi, aby je nieco tyrpiąc i zobaczyć, jak Wärzner wita się z podłogą. Nawet małe dzieci uczą, aby się tak nie kiwały, bo mogą sobie czaszkę rozłupać, to on może wziąć na siebie brzemię uosabiania NRD i spróbować nauczyć czegoś tego „starucha". Dorabianie ideologii do działania, było czymś, czego obecny ustrój nauczył go bardzo szybko. W realizacji planu dydaktycznego przeszkodził mu donośny wrzask, który wyrwał się z dziecięcego gardziołka.<br>- Tataaaaaa. A tu są latajdłaaaaaaaaa!  
>Krzyk odbił się kilka razy echem od ścian hangaru i ucichł. Johann skrzywił się i spojrzał na dzieciaka niechętnie. Przy okazji przestał się kiwać i usiadł normalnie, więc Pruski plan diabli wzięli. - Taaaataaaaaaaaaa!<br>Dziecko nie wyglądało na więcej niż pięć lat. Ubrane było przyzwoicie pomijając malowniczą plamę po czymś na koszulce. Plama była raczej świeża. Oczarowane samolotami – zdaniem Gilberta nic przesadnie nadzwyczajnego w porównaniu do maszyn wojskowych – stało z rozdziawioną buzią, oczka się mu świeciły, a w malutkich rączkach miętosiło kawałek brudnej koszulki. - Taaaaataaaaa! Chodź zobacz!  
>No i darło się w niebogłosy. Gilbert poczuł jak powidok porannych rozmyślań odbija mu się czkawką. Do hangaru wpadł zaaferowany mężczyzna i zaczął coś szybko do dziecka mówić. - Popatrz, przeszkadzasz panom. No chodź. Potem pooglądamy samoloty. Tata musi tutaj z kilkoma osobami porozmawiać. No chodź. Potem. Obiecuję. - Dzieci – powiedział cicho Albrecht. - Może to i nasza przyszłość, ale wolę jak ta przyszłość jest już bardziej odrośnięta – dodał Johann. – Gilbert chyba też. Coś ty się tak dzieciaka przeraził? Pytany prychnął i wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie. Oczywiście nie zaspokoiło to niczyjej ciekawości. Nawet Albrecht się zainteresował i było to po nim widoczne, a to nie zdarzało się często. Gilbert utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że ten dzień będzie dokładnie tak, jak mu się rano wydawało. Koszmarny. - A nic – powtórzył. – Takie poranne rozmyślania egzystencjonalne. Ciekawość nadal była obecna. - Poranne rozmyślania potrafią zaprowadzić do wniosków nieosiągalnych o żadnej innej porze dnia.<br>- Mnie moje prowadzą zwykle do kuchni. Konkretnie najpierw do czajnika, potem do szafki z kubkami i kawą – roześmiał się Johann.  
>- Bo ty jesteś nałogowiec – wyjaśnił Albrecht. – A ja mówię o normalnych ludziach.<br>Mój ci on – zachichotało coś w Gilbercie na dźwięk riposty Brandenburgii. Johann niestety tylko machnął ręka na całą sprawę i się nie kłócił. - To gdzie cię twoje zaprowadziły, Gilbert? - A takie stare gadanie Łukasiewicza mi się przypomniało.  
>Kolejne złe posunięcie. Brandenburga i Saksonia z polskim żywiołem byli zaznajomieni i tym bardziej ich temat wciągnął. Po prostu rewelacja. Możesz sobie pomnik postawić, Gilbercie Beilschmidtcie. Najlepiej, jeśli przy okazji będzie on nagrobkiem tych dwóch tutaj. A zresztą. Opowiedział im spiskową teorię dziejów o małym szklistookim dzieciaczku, co się zwać będzie Naród Robotniczy. Nie wyśmiali go. Johann znów się zaczął kiwać na krześle, zapatrzył się przy tym w sufit. W palcach obracał kosmyk włosów i wyglądał na bardzo zamyślonego. Jakoś tym razem Gilbert nie miał ochoty go wywracać. Spojrzał na Albrechta, ale nieco znudzony wyraz twarzy był jak zwykle nieprzenikniony. - Pamiętam, jak jakoś pod koniec, chyba lat sześćdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku, a może bliżej połowy, zresztą nie ważne. W każdym razie pamiętam jak wysłałeś mi wtedy taką wiadomość, która w pewnym stopniu przypomina mi tę dostana na okazję tej wystawy. Też było to ostemplowane tak, żeby na pewno do mnie dotarło, gdziekolwiek bym akurat w królestwie nie przebywał. Swoją droga dogoniło mnie w Meissen, ale mniejsza o to. - Do rzeczy, Sachsen – syknął Gilbert.<br>Odruchowo rozejrzeli się, ale nadal byli w hangarze sami i nikt ich nie mógł usłyszeć.  
>- Już. Dostałem od ciebie wiadomość w tonie, jak na ciebie spanikowanym, że mam przyjechać do Berlina i to jak najszybciej. Do dziś nie wiem, czemu pisałeś z tym do mnie, bo w Związku ani byłem wybitnie znaczącą częścią, ani nasze stosunki wzajemne nie wyglądały lepiej niż dzisiaj. Rzekłbym, że gorzej. No, ale pojechałem. Już kojarzysz, o czym mówię? Gilbert kojarzył.<p>

- Jak mówię, że my mamy problem, to nie znaczy, że ja go, kurwa, mam, ale my! I dlatego może byś się zainteresował bardziej tym, co ja mówię, a nie ogrodnikiem przycinającym ten cholerny krzew! Królestwo Saksonii spojrzał na Królestwo Prus w taki sposób, że tamten znowu zaklął. Skrzyżuj Polskę z Austrią a dostaniesz to cholerstwo, noż kurwa mać! – prychnął w myślach.  
>- I nawet chodzi mi tu tylko o naszą dwójkę, ale wszystkich. Twojego brata, Anhalt… Wszystkich. Dociera to do ciebie?<br>- Jak odzyskam słuch, to może dotrze – odparł Johann. – Naprawdę. To, że krzyczysz nie sprawia, że stajesz się bardziej zrozumiały dla otoczenia. Uwierz mi. - To mnie słuchaj.  
>- Słucham cię. - Nie wyglądasz –<br>- Mam sobie, do prostytutki biedy, zrobić transparent „słucham cię Gilbercie Beilschmidtcie"? Prusy jęknął i opadł na krzesło. Milczał dłuższą chwilę. Za oknem ogrodnik w końcu przestał przycinać krzew i poszedł w sobie tylko znane miejsce. Saksonia odwrócił się wreszcie w jego stronę i westchnął. Był zmęczony i to było widać. Droga z Drezna do Berlina nie była krótka, a pogoda też go nie rozpieściła. Marzył o tym, aby usiąść, zjeść coś, odpocząć i potem ścierać się z tym, co mu Prusy chciał oznajmić. Zwłaszcza, że było to coś, czego Królestwo Pruskie za nic w świecie nie chciał napisać w liście, więc nie mogło być miłe, lekkie i przyjemne. W skrytości ducha Królestwo Saksonii liczył jedynie na to, że ten żołnierz do szpiku kości nie wymyślił sobie kolejnej wojny. Wojaczka nie była tym, w czym Saksonia był dobry. Nie w ostatnich wiekach. Zdecydowanie wolał się trzymać na uboczu i zachowywać neutralność, jeśli tylko się dało. A teraz był politycznie z Prusami związany i wykręcić się byłoby z pewnością trudno. - Słucham cię – zapewnił. – Słucham. Myślisz, że chciałoby mi się jechać tyle kilometrów, aby cię nie słuchać? Jakbym chciał ci zrobić na złość, to bym w ogóle się tu nie pojawił. Ale przyjechałem. Wytrzęsło mnie. Zmarzłem. Jestem zmęczony, ale stoję tu i czekam, aż wydusisz z siebie, o co ci u diabła chodzi! Więc z łaski swojej zrób to w końcu, bo może mi się jednak cierpliwość skończyć!  
>- Przepraszam…<br>Saksonia poczuł się zaskoczony. Nie do końca tego się spodziewał, ale taka niespodzianka była miła. - W zasadzie równie dobrze możemy coś najpierw zjeść – ciągnął Gilbert. - Godzina czy dwie niewiele tu zmienią. Może nawet lepiej na spokojnie to. Co nagle to po diable. - Już skończ z tym – przerwał mu Saksonia. – Bo zaraz sprawisz, że się tym obiadem udławię, a nie go zjem, tak będę przejęty tym, co zamierzasz mi powiedzieć. I wiem, że ci się marzyło swego czasu odesłać mnie z tego świata, ale wierzę, że nie to jest teraz twoim celem. To byłoby takie – zawahał się nad dobrym słowem. Nieetyczne, nieciekawe, nieładne… - niepruskie, ale czeskie – zakończył.  
>Prusy roześmiał się. Miał już Prowincję Saksońską i przyznawał otwarcie, że się cieszy, że z tego jakaś nowa personifikacja się nie wykluła, bo stanowczo za dużo Sasów już chodziło po tym rejonie Europy. Ciszej przyznawał, że istnienie Królestwa Saksonii oraz księstewek saskich, jako buforu między nim, a Królestwem Bawarii też nie było takie złe. - Dobrze, dobrze. – Machnął ręką na znak, że już daje spokój. – Wydam polecenia, a ty sam sobie dotrzymaj towarzystwa. Saksonia tylko przewrócił oczami i wyszedł z gabinetu. W ostatnich latach bywał tu już nie raz i na pewno częściej, niż by sobie kiedyś tego życzył. Polityka. I tak wolał przyjeżdżać tutaj, niż żeby Beilschmidt odwiedzał go w Dreźnie. Łatwiej wyjść i trzasnąć drzwiami w cudzym domu niż we własnym. Porozmawiali wieczorem. Gabinet, w którym przyjął go Gilbert, znajdował się na samym końcu skrzydła. Okna na dwóch ścianach wychodziły na pogrążony w ciemności ogród. Sąsiedni pokój był sypialnią Gilberta. Johann zastanawiał się czy to tylko podstawowa ostrożność, czy już lekka paranoja Prus. - Zatem? Gilbert otworzył usta, ale zamknął je nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa. Wyraźnie miał problemy z zaczęciem, ale uważał w głębi ducha, że może je mieć. Nie każdego dnia komunikuje się coś takiego.<br>- Chodzi o pewnego dzieciaka.  
>Johann bardzo wiele wysiłku włożył, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem ledwie usłyszał te słowa. Wyrwane z kontekstu mogły mieć tyle znaczeń, a jedno ciekawsze od drugiego. Uśmiech zwątpienia rozciągnął mu usta.<br>- Wróć – mruknął Gilbert. – Nie jakiegoś zwykłego. On pojawił się znikąd tutaj. W tym budynku. Sprzątaczki już od jakiegoś czasu plotkowały o tym, że im się wydaje, że czasami słyszą jakieś dziecko, albo widzą jak biegnie. Jedni widzieli je poza pałacem, jedni w. Jedni w ogóle w mieście. Ale ja wkładałem to między bajki. Zwłaszcza, że szybko się zmieniały opisy tego, jak ten dzieciak wygląda. Najpierw był może czterolatkiem, ale przez rok w historiach zyskał jakieś trzy czy cztery lata. - Przez rok wkładałeś to między bajki?  
>- Tak. Miałem ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż plotki pałacowe. Dopóki go ostatnio nie spotkałem. Aktualnie wygląda na jakieś naście. Trzynaście, góra piętnaście. Coś koło tego. Nieważne. I nie patrz na mnie jak na idiotę, to twoja domena – sarknął. – Nie pozwoliłem jakiemuś złodziejaszkowi włóczyć się po pałacu przez rok. On jest taki jak my.<br>- Rozwiniesz? – Johann zapytał bardzo powoli. Nie podobało mu się to, co usłyszał. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia, nie żeby pesymizm sytuacyjny nie był czymś, co towarzyszyło mu przez większość czasu. Po prostu teraz naprawdę uważał, że ma ku temu powody.  
>- Pytałem go skąd jest. Mówił, że stąd. Pokazałem mu mapę, to pokazał cały Związek. - Zjednoczenia ci się zachciało – mruknął gniewnie Johann.<br>- Ale to miało być zjednoczenie pod moim przewodnictwem, a nie jakiś dzieciak na moje, a może wręcz nasze miejsce.  
>- Kto już wie? - Ja. Ty. Kilku wysoko postawionych polityków.<br>- Yhym. Pożyjemy zobaczymy…  
>Gilbert prychnął.<br>- Nie fukaj jak kot. Czego oczekujesz? Ze pójdziemy tam teraz i prewencyjnie zaciukamy gówniarza, bo zjednoczenie tak, ale nie kosztem naszych trupów?  
>Pomysł Johanna w zasadzie miał sens, tylko wiedzieli z doświadczenia, że wykończyć kogoś takiego jak oni nie jest łatwo. Gilbert spojrzał na wisząca na ścianie mapę. Związek Północnoniemiecki był na niej wyraźnie zaznaczony i zajmował naprawdę podziwu godny kawałek kontynentu. Do niedawna Gilbert był z tego bardzo dumny. - Nie wiem. Zmiana świadomości narodowej, to nie kwestia roku czy dwóch, ale obawiam się –<br>- Rób, co chcesz, ja wracam jutro do Drezna – przerwał mu Johann. – I tak nie mamy innej opcji, niż czekać. Chyba że chcesz mi jeszcze coś powiedzieć? Podejrzewam, że rozwiązanie Związku i puszczenie wszystkich samopas tym wysoko postawionym politykom w myślach nie postanie.  
>- Nie – zgodził się. – Trzeba by rewolucji.<br>- Mnie na nią nie stać i wątpię, aby kogokolwiek innego było stać poza tobą, ale to przecież nie wchodzi w grę. A to chyba jedyna naturalna opcja, jaką mamy.  
>Gilbert nawet nie mógł się kłócić. Mniej więcej pamiętał wyniki ostatniego spisu ludności. Pierwszy on, potem Johann, dalej chyba Hamburg. Nieważne. Przepaść między nim a Johannem wystarczyła, aby mieć skalę porównawczą – niemal dziesięciokrotnie więcej. Saksonia wyjechał finalnie dopiero po tygodniu, ale większość czasu spędził w Poczdamie i nie wracał do tematu.<br>W kilka lat później powstało Cesarstwo Niemieckie.

- No tak, tamto przetrwaliśmy, ale mam paskudne wrażenie, że taki narodek robotniczy mógłby być bardziej destrukcyjny. Patrząc na to, jak to na wschodzie wygląda – odezwał się w końcu. – Ja taki zamordystyczny nie byłem.  
>Johann i Albrecht wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.<br>- No co?  
>- Nic – odparł Johann podejrzenie pogodnym tonem.<br>Albrecht przewrócił oczami. - Gdzieś pod koniec Związku, jak już jasne było, co uosabia Ludwig, zrobiłeś mu objazdówkę. To było ciekawe. - A daj spokój – niemal jęknął Gilbert. - Nawkładali mu do głowy, że jest ponad wszystkimi i zapomnieli dodać, że ci „wszyscy" nie koniecznie się z tym zgadzają. Tak, więc w Schwerinie pocałowaliśmy klamkę, a w Bremie akurat pozalewało piwnice, ale Wilhelm nie uznał tego za dostatecznie ważne, aby nam to oznajmić. Nie wiem jak wmanewrował Ludwiga w to, aby ten sobie tam zajrzał, ale się Młody skąpał.  
>- Jak to jak? – Zdziwił się Johann. - To Wilhelm. Wiesz jak bremeńscy kupcy się wzbogacali? Kupowali tanią ziemię jak była powódź i wszystko stało w wodzie, sprzedawali, kiedy już wyschło. I tak w kółko – roześmiał się Johann. – To unikatowy bremeński system kupiecki wyćwiczony przez lata. Żyłka biznesowa taka, że ci wszystko wmówi, o ile mu się zachce. Albrecht też się śmiał. Gilbert również. - Jak byliśmy w Hamburgu, to cały czas było piękne słońce. - A byliście tam przez…? – zapytał Albrecht.<br>- Chyba dwa tygodnie. Coś koło tego. Ewenement meteorologiczny, który pokutował przez lata, bo utkwił Ludwigowi w pamięci. Ale z nimi to łatwo było o tyle, że byli tam, gdzie się ich spodziewano. Maxa nie znaleźliśmy. Powiedziano nam, że pojechał do Kassel. Ciebie – wskazał na Johanna – znaleźliśmy w Turyngii, co było nie lada niespodzianką, bo przecież szukaliśmy tam Maxa. - Turyngii? A księstwa! Wettyni ernestyńscy – rozpromienił się Johann. - Lubiłem tam zaglądać. Może i to turyńskie było, ale Koburg, Gotha, Altenburg – westchnął. – Nadal mam sentyment. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to wyście w Turyngii zdążyli się zgubić?  
>- A kto się w tych lasach nie pogubi? – Wzruszył ramionami. - W ogóle liczyłem na to, że na wschód nam potowarzyszysz, a ty raz dwa z Altenburga wybyłeś jeszcze dalej na południe i tyleśmy cię widzieli. Po ustanowieniu Cesarstwa też miała być taka wycieczka, ale nie udało się tego czasowo zaplanować. Na szczęście. Z południem Ludwig zapoznawał się sam i etapami. Poza tym nie porównujmy Ludwiga do wizji narodu robotniczego – obruszył się. – Ludwig był już wtedy wychowany i miał w głowie, co trzeba. A jakby wyciągnąć taką robotniczą średnią…<br>Zamilkli. - Do której musimy tu zapuszczać korzenie?  
>- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? – prychnął Gilbert. – Ja naprawdę nie wiem, po co my tutaj. Sztuczny tłum, czy ktoś sobie chciał nas pokazać komuś innemu. Mam to gdzieś.<br>Johann uśmiechnął się w sposób, który się Gilbertowi wybitnie nie spodobał. Nie chodziło nawet o wymieszanie zdumienia z rozbawieniem, które pewnie stanowiło generalną aluzję do jego niedoinformowania. Bo przecież to on tytułował się obecnie imieniem Niemieckiej Republiki Demokratycznej i powinien wiedzieć, co się dzieje – znał już tę śpiewkę. Nigdy mu tego wprost nie powiedziano, ale ten artysta ze spalonej filharmonii nie raz, nie dwa to zasugerował. To, co go teraz irytowało, to pewna doza wyższości, której z głębi serca nie trawił. Był NRD, ale czym było w sumie NRD w stosunku do tego, kim był kiedyś? To był twór stworzony nieco wbrew im wszystkim, więc… Gilbert bardzo dobrze rozumiał ten przekaz: ja jestem Saksonią, byłem i będę; elektoratem, królestwem, republiką Saksonii, a ty? - Dobra, mnie się nogi zastały – odezwał się Johann. - Idę się przejść. Idziesz ze mną Albrecht? Pokaże ci ten traktor, co nieco przypomina ten, o którym ci zacząłem opowiadać. - Żyłka rolnicza się w tobie obudziła, Hans? – roześmiał się Gilbert.  
>- Nie. Ot to wspomnienie Jugosławii i tego, jak ty i Jürgen wylądowaliście na przyczepie z sianem dopiętej do względnie podobnego traktora, który tu robi za element nieco archaiczny. Już ci przecież dzisiaj mówiłem. Chyba. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A czy to w ogóle ważne? W każdym razie opowiastka -<br>- Stul pysk – powiedział bardzo, ale to bardzo spokojnie. - Albrecht, idziesz? Niestety towarzyszącej całej scenie bieli spadochronu, tu nie będzie. I pola czerwonych maków też nie, ale cóż. Nie można mieć wszystkiego. Pozostaje nam wyobraźnia.  
>- Jeszcze słowo o tamtym –<br>- To, co? Wyrzucisz mnie stąd? – przerwał mu Johann. - Żebyś wiedział.  
>- No już widzę, jak idziesz do organizatorów tej jakże fascynującej wystawy i każesz im mnie stąd usunąć ku uciesze gawiedzi, bo ci na dumę nadepnąłem – Johann powiedział ze zwątpieniem w głosie. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i nie spuszczając wzroku z Gilberta splótł je w luźny warkocz. – To jak, Albrecht?<br>Gilbert prychnął i wyszedł z hangaru zanim oni zdążyli się ruszyć. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzaniem, a stało się ono tym większe, gdy Beilschmidt wrócił po chwili z jakimś ubranym w garnitur człowiekiem oraz dwójką mniej eleganckich, za to bardziej w barkach rozrośniętych.  
>Kilka minut później sprzed terenów wystawowych odjechał trabant na drezdeńskich tablicach, a dwójka pracowników porządkowych była szczęśliwa, że wykonali swoją pracę i obiło się bez publicznego mordobicia, więc przełożony spojrzy na nich przychylnym okiem. - Johann powinien ci piwo postawić – z niezmienną flegmą stwierdził Albrecht.<br>- Że co?  
>- On wraca do domu, a nas pewnie zaraz zaciągną na tę prelekcję – wyciągnął zmiętą kartkę z kieszeni. – O tę o planie rozwoju rolnictwa w Niemieckiej Republice Demokratycznej. To jedyna rzecz w planie tej wystawy, która wydawała się nam mieć sens, jako powód do ściągnięcia nas tutaj. Kiepski, ale zawsze lepszy niż tworzenie sztucznego tłumu. Ale wiesz… Zaskoczyłeś nas obu, że dałeś się tak podpuścić. Ja myślałem, że on z tym spadochronem i traktorem to tak zmyśla w dużej mierze.<br>Gilbert miał ochotę kogoś kopnąć, ale poza Albrechtem nikogo akurat obok nie było. Jakże on chwilami żałował, że jakoś przy okazji nie wykończył Królestwa Saksonii za Napoleona. Tak przypadkiem, cholera – wyrzucał sobie w myślach. – Chrzanić, że innym to Saksonia albo zwisał, albo byli po jego stronie. Trzeba było znaleźć jakiś pretekst i się nie patyczkować, i tyle. Niech…  
>- Panowie Beilschmidt i Jentsch? – zagadał postawny mężczyzna, na którym garnitur wyglądał jakby go zabrał młodszemu bratu. – Szukałem panów. Dopiero, co kolega mnie powiadomił, o tym, że doszło tu do jakiegoś małego zamieszania z udziałem panów. Pan Wärzner, jak rozumiem z pana, – spojrzał na Gilberta – inicjatywy został zmuszony do opuszczenia wystawy. To przykre. Wielka szkoda, że go to ominie, ale cóż poradzić. Południowcy. Przepraszam za osobisty komentarz. Pozwolą panowie na prelekcję, na pewno panów zaciekawi. Zaprowadzę…<br>Gilbert stłumił chęć sklęcia głośno, na czym świat stoi.  
>To zdecydowanie był zły dzień! <p>


End file.
